Memories Are Everything
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Emily's in a Coma and Naomi's thinks about memories of what is was like what it is now like.
1. The Hospital

_**As I sit here in her hospital room, holding her hand, crying and waiting for her to wake up. I told her that I would be here until she woke up, that I would never leave her side, that they'd have to fight me to get me away from her. I told her that she was my everything and that she always would be, I told her that I was sorry for all the pain that I had put her through and asked for forigveness and then I went quiet.**_

_**I immersed myself in the thoughts and the memories that we had. I smiled at the memories and analyzed everything that I had ever said to her and all my bad actions and realised that I was always in denial, and even when I was being mean and harsh, I could see where I was in denial about everything the most and I knew what I was really thinking and I felt awful.**_

_**I started to think about all the reasons that I liked Emily Fitch. It was her voice, that appealing voice that was rough, husky and sexy and incredibly loud when it needed or chose to be, when she said my name in that voice, I swear that my name has never sounded better ever, when we've had our nights alone and she's been made to scream, that voice was even stronger and even more sexy for me. The way that she whimpers when she's scared or nervous. The way that she bites her lip when she's confused or feels guilty, the way that when she's trying not to smile about something that the corners of her mouth start to rise and she has to bite them down to keep herself composed. It's her hair in the morning, when it's a mess but she still manages to look beautiful, it's the unique colour of her because no one else has it and it suits her and it makes her look adorable. It's the way that she speaks her words and the way that she uses them to whatever effect that she needs to, it's the way that they hit me hard and make me realise everything. It's the way that she breathes, that she touches, that she smells and looks, the way that she feels, the way that she holds me when I cry and the same way that she clings to me when she's breaking down and it's the way that she snuggles up to me in my sleep and it's the way that she makes me feel so amazing. The way that she smiles, the way that she smirks. The way that she told her sister what really happened.**_

_**Mostly though, It's the way that I don't like Emily Fitch, I love Emily Fitch instead.**_

_**It's been two weeks since she was hit by the car, it's been two weeks since she fell into the deep coma and got taken away from me. I've cried everyday, I've argued with them to let me stay here everyday, so has Katie. It's really weird to say this but this has really brought me and Katie together, she knows that her sister loves me and she knows that I love Emily right back and that I feel awful about everything that has happened. She's finally accepted what is going on and who and what type of person me and Ems are, and here she is at this moment with her arm around my whilst I start to cry again. She's crying too but she's trying to be the strong one, trying to hold everything together.**_

_**JJ comes to the hospital every day nearly, they were best friends after all. He can't come every day though because even though he takes his medication, the whole accident thing sets him off, it's stronger than his medication so it's safer that he comes to see her for a few hours a day. He came up to me and Katie on the first day she was in and warned us that even if he asked us to leave him in the room alone, to not to that in case he lost it. Cook has come around like five times or so. Effy comes around a lot as do Freddie and Panda. Since the accident, no one has drank a drop of alcohol or done any drugs. We're all just constantly smoking pretty much, it's getting too upsetting and stressful.**_

_**I sit back once again and remember all the memories that we've had together.**_


	2. The First Day

I've been here for about two minutes and someone's talking about their cock hair. I knew college was going to be fun, but never this fun. Fucking cock hair, I'll strangle him with it if he goes on about it ever again.

**"Nice"**

**"Like a porcupine"**

**"So you're all prick?"** I asked.

**"Toosh"**

**"You mean touché?"**

**"Probably"** he says with a smile on his face. I sit down whilst still looking at him.

**"Tosser"**

**"Nice"** he repeats. I slightly smile and look away from him. Oh great, some cheesy music college music plays, I laugh. One of them is an old bitch, the guy next to her just looks queer, the next guy looks like an alcoholic who wears a pajama like shirt and the last woman is a blonde and already looks nervous. The woman tries to get our attention but she can't so the queer guy blows a whistle through his megaphone and yells at us to pay attention.

**"Welcome to Roundview college, we are a designated four star educational establishment under the national we are all in it together iniative leading to ultimate improvement status. Anyone who screws that up will be officially burnt at the stake"**

**"And expelled"** the queer guy yells.

**"Yes, and expelled! God help you all you are going to get some qualifications. Any questions?" **The old hag carried on. I lost attention after this, everyone was laughing and the next thing I see is the old bitch taking deep breaths, what the bloody hell is wrong with her.

**"Last year we had some intolerable incidents so I want to make this easy for you, the following will result in instant expulsion: smoking on the premises, setting fire to the premises, consumption of alcohol on the premises, consumption of drugs on the premises, consumption of pornography on the premises, teacher abuse, glue abuse, self abuse, sexual intercourse with any other student, teacher or animal or combination of the above including oral sex and or use of sex toys on the premises."** She lists off.

**"That was nasty"** Oh queer boy talks again to the guy next to him.

One of the teachers, Miss Reedy came to the front and started to say names with a nervous manner that was quite unbelievable.

**"Form BD1, say your name please when I... put your hands up p-please when I... call your er, er... name. Emily Fitch?"**

WHAT THE FUCK?! Please God no, of all the fucking colleges there is, I choose the one that she just happens to be at. Great this is going to be a fun two years or so, maybe she'll get kicked out, no she's too good for that, maybe she'll leave or something. I can only hope.

**"Katie Fitch"** Oh great, FitchBitch is here too, she's going to love having me in the same form, am I ready for two years of shit, of course I am, nothing gets to me, like I give a shit about anything. This stuttering teachers go through a few more people.

**"Erm Naomi Campbell..." **Everyone starts to laugh and the queer teacher yells the name through his megaphone and I raise my hand. Great. I hate my name. Stupid fucking mother.

**"Hey Naomi"** The guy known as James Cook turns around to me,

**"I get it now, your anger management issue"**

**"Mmmm I only talk to wankers"**

**"Cool, so you gonna hit me with your shoe now or..."** I stick my finger up and him and smile, he turns around and laughs to his friends

**"I like her"** he says whilst laughing. I look around and see no one else than Emily Fitch fucking staring at me, why the fuck does she need to stare at me. Why can't she look at someone else. Katie is looking forward, looking extremely bored.

**"Oh Christ, same fucking form" **I say to myself with a lot of emphasis on the 'fucking.' I look back at her and she's still looking, her sister leans over to her and whispers something, I don't think she actually realises that Emily is staring at me. For god's sake, fucking look away Emily. I don't want you to fucking stare at me anymore. Katie laughs and Emily just looks forward.

**"Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe."**

**"Sorry. I'm not. a babe."** His voice is fucking annoying. So far, his voice is annoying, her staring at me is annoying, these teachers are annoying, and FitchBitch is just fucking... well there's no word for it I don't think.

**"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Just tryna break the ice, guess what I've got tattooed on my Cock... go on guess. What would you say?"** I raise my hand with an annoyed look on my face.

**"Excuse me!"**

**"Yes? What is it?"** The old hag replies.

**"Boy next to me is acting inappropriateley"**

**"How?"** She asks in a pissed off tone, she so does not want to be here.

**"Wants to show me his tattoo, not in a nice way"** I say with a smirk on my face and he laughs.

**"Right. You! Why don't you show us all your pathetic tattoo... we can wonder at it's magnificent stupidity?" **She says. Then the Queer man tells him to do the same pretty much through his wonderful megaphone. I told you he was queer, he just wants a good look he does. Perv!

Cook pulls his pants and his boxers down for everyone to see, the teachers are in shock and everyone laughs and that's the end of the assembly thing pretty much. Nothing else really happened after that. It was a pretty gross tattoo... no one's cock should be that colour.

I walked around the college trying to find this bloody stupid room that I've got sit in all day to get to know each other and learn about how the college works and all of that shit. Like I need to do that but oh well, I guess it's something that has to be done right, I'll just ignore them all or something like that or even better, get stared at by Emily and given death glares by Katie. I'm going to love this, I finally find the location of the room to find Emily, Katie and some other girl outside of it.

**"Oh great, total lezzer bitch"** I hear Katie say to the girl in front of her. When I reach them, the girl that I don't know looks at me and Katie gives me an innocent look. Emily looks over at me, I give her a shit look.

**"S'cuse me"** I say to Katie, she looks at me and moves to the side. I walk past her and walk into the room and that's when I hear her talking about me again.

**"Don't talk to her, she tried to snog my sister at middle school. Pervy, don't you think Eff?"** I walked out when she finished this and stood behind her, I already knew what I was going to say.

**"Watch out Katie,"** She turned around to look at me **"...might get confused and fuck you with my great, big strap-on by mistake" **I give her a shit look then gave the Effy girl a slight look as well. I didn't even turn around to Emily, I just walked back in and took a seat and sighed to myself. I sat and watch our form teacher read a booklet and curse to himself. It was the pajama wearing guy. How fun, how sweet, he still looked like a rough alcoholic.

**"Okay, erm, whatever, we've gotta erm, stand up, say our names and a unique fact about ourselves. I'll start, I'm Kieran and I hate being a fucking teacher."**

**"I'm JJ... and"** then he went into some complex mathematical shit that even I couldn't understand, I looked and him and wondered what the fuck he was going on about, he was wearing a nice blue t-shirt though, you have to give him that. I think he had some kind of disorder or something though from the sounds of the ending of his fact.

**"I'm Katie. I've never not had a boyfriend since I was 7"** Yes I knew this already you fucking twattish little slag.

**"Congratulations"** Kieran said sarcastically, I laughed to myself. Oh great, he chose Emily next, hopefully she'll come out with something good like 'I'm gay' then her sister can know and she can get off my fucking back about all this shit that happened but no it was:

**"I'm Emily... I've never had a boyfriend"** That was fucking obvious, her sister should've known from that moment with the way that she said it, God, Katie was really thick wasn't she.

**"Shit happens"** Another sarcastic remark...then it was my turn. Straight after Emily, hold on, I can't put straight and Emily in the same sentence, I hope that she doesn't think that we're made for each other because I get the turn after her. Oh I don't know what to say, I've got a few things in my head that I'd like to say but I've chosen now, this will hit her and make her feel like absolute shit.

**"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice, people tell lies about me."** I sat back down and looked at her, she bit her lip and I knew that she felt bad. She always did that when she was guilty, I remember it from the days a few years ago when we were friends. Everyone else went and then it was Effy's turn. This would be interesting, this will be fun to learn what she will be like, probably stuck up like Katie as they were friends before or just now as I could possibly assume.

**"I'm Effy, and I think my mum's having an affair."** Well that's something bloody different isn't it, she's troubled, she must be.

**"Good one, shows enterprise"** Kieran said. This Effy girl was actually quite a person, like I said, she was definately troubled. Then Effy and Cook ended up walking out when a DVD was going to be put on then this blonde girl walked into our class and asked to be in here. Kieran made a few comments. I fucking hate this day, why did she have to fucking turn up. Of all people, fucking stupid twat. Eurgh, she carried on staring at me all the way through this form thing for two hours then we got to go home. I couldn't wait to get out, I practically fucking ran. What a fucking day.

_**That was the first time that I had seen her in two years and it wasn't right at all, the way that she kept staring at me all the way through the day but I do have to say that she had definately changed a lot, she'd become... hot. She had become prettier, she'd grown taller and she'd grown in other places too. Not that I'd been looking or anything, she wore a bit more make-up nowadays though and she'd lost the confidence that she used to have, she hated her sister more because they just didn't even talk anymore, they used to be really close when I use to know them both, I guessed that she had become the doormat in the whole twin sister thing.**_


	3. Cookie's Birthday

I woke up. I laid in bed for an hour or so, just thinking about nothing at all really, I was trying to decide whether I should go to Cook's birthday do. We'd all known each other for a week and yes, I'd been getting shit off Katie and getting stared at by Emily all that week. I don't know whether I should go or not. I took a long shower and started to get ready, this took me another hour and a half. I sat around for another few hours, and it was half five before I decided that I would actually go, I started walking to the pub where the 'party' was happening and it was ten to six by the time that I arrived. I walked in and heard Katie annoying, bitchy voice talking about me straight away.

**"Great. It's the lesbian come to gay us up"** I saw Cook suddenly get the biggest smile on his face and laugh a bit.

**"Hey everyone"** I said to all of them before I sat down. Cook was watching me and he suddenly leaned over towards me.

**"Want to know a secret?"** He asked.

**"What?"**

**"I know the cure.."**

**"The cure for what?"** I asked, confused.

**"It's my cock"** He whispered. Katie laughed and so did he. I pulled a face at him and asked what the hell he was talking about. Emily then pulled this cake out of nowhere, even though I considered her to be a fucking knob head, she saved me from whatever they were talking about because it got all the attention off me. This was one of those moments that proved how repulsive men could be when he ate the whole cake with his hands, by himself then drank a full pint. Fucking disgusting man, well he's more of a boy. Katie opens her mouth and bangs on about how the party is shit, at least she says what we are all thinking though. We walk off as soon as we hear about this engagement party. On the way to the party, Emily was walking next to me and looking over at me every once in a while so when we actually got there, I dropped back a bit and stood next to Freddie instead and boy, she did not look impressed at all. She looked a bit upset actually. Cook tries to be hard and starts threatening the guy on the door of the boat.

**"I don't think we're getting in"** I state simply. Cook manages to impress the girl who is getting married by giving her a kiss and showing her some drugs. This party is nothing special, it's more of a laid back party and that was not the sort of party that any of us wanted to be at, we were all just waiting for the drugs really. We went off to one of the rooms at the back and most of us all sniffed whatever Cook had managed to mix together and Pandora seemed to eat the rest of the back which was obviously a big mistake.

I was sick of this so called party, so I got my bag and walked out rather quickly, I'd rather just go home and actually finish the rest of my college work.

**"Naomi wait"** I heard her call. God can she not leave me the fuck alone.

**"What?"** I said as I carried on walking, not even turning around to look at her.

**"Where you going?"** She asked. I turned around and simple replied.

**"Home."**

**"Don't go"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because..."** She seemed to struggle thinking why or was too scared to say the words that she had wanted to say. I was getting sick of waiting so I rolled my eyes and looked at her straight on.

**"Why does your sister think I'm gay?"** In my pissed off tone of voice.

**"Sorry"** I heard her sigh.

**"I'll see you around Emily"** I said quietly. It seemed to have hurt me when I said that and I don't even know why. I walked off and got home. I led on my bed and started to do some of my college work, but I got interrupted by my thoughts, I wondered why she had to always be with me, always need to near me, always needed to look at me and all the other stuff like that.

_**I fell out with Emily and Katie after the whole middle school incident and never talked to her again and everything was okay. I never really thought about her that much, at times I missed being her friend because her and Katie were the only friends that I had, but I only missed her, not the other psycho bitch but now that she went to my college and she was back in my life, everything seemed to go wrong, my head was always spinning, I was in serious trouble.**_


	4. The Truth

Emily called me and asked me to meet her to help some guy out that she knew called Thomas. I agreed just so I could get out of the house. I showed up to find out that everyone else was there before me.

**"Hi"** I announced myself and waved.

**"Oh christ. Not again. Who phoned her?"** Katie asked in a pissy tone.

**"Please Katie, Don't."** I heard Emily plead.

**"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find a bus, heard someone needed a hand?"** I said.

**"Yeah, you like giving hand don't you Naomi?"** Katie took a dig. It took a lot for me to stop myself from going over to her and punching her, I didn't hit her though, I took the wise option.

**"See you"** I said turning around and starting to walk off.

**"For fuck's sake!" **I heard Emily say. **"She didn't kiss me okay?" **I stopped in my tracks, was this it? Was Emily Fitch actually going to fucking tell the truth and get everyone off my back? Would the little twat actually confess and get me out of the shit and let everyone know that she were gay? No she'd probably just lie about it some more somehow or Katie would twist everything just like she usually does. So here goes the gay girl I guess.

**"She did, she practically jumped on you" **Katie said quickly.

**"No she didn't, I kissed her" **I turned around and saw Effy smiling, Effy and I both knew that Emily was sick of being the door mat and was actually standing up for herself for once and saving me again, I know that Emily is annoying and obsessed with me a bit but at least she's finally got me out of the fucking shit, shame that it's taken this long really. **"I was drunk and someone gave me MDMA... and I felt like fucking kissing someone. Satisfied?" **She said very powerfully. Now that was quite a shock. I walked back over with my head down. I was fair happy about that. Now I hope that Katie stops cracking all these stupid little fucking jokes. Cook lifted up a grate lid and we all went down into this party that was going on. I felt a lot better now that the whole truth was out because I wasn't hiding anything anymore. Emily is still an obsessive knob though I guess, but that's just Emily.

We all took two or three bags of weed to sell around the club that we were in so we could some money for this Thomas guy. I didn't know why I was doing this and helping him out but it can't all be that bad really can it? I'm helping someone and it's keeping me out of the house. I immediatly walked off and started selling to the crowd, I'd only sold one bag before I'd walked off to get out of the crowd, you might not know but a crowd isn't really my thing. I went around one of the corners and suprise suprise Emily fucking turned up. As for fucking usual. She thanked for keeping quiet about everything and she told me that she really cared what Katie though. She would care, she's the fucking doormat, she'd get so much shit and she was too scared of it, honestly, she can't stand up for anything that she believes, fucking tosser.

**"I didn't take MDMA that night, I just wanted to kiss you, I want to kiss you"** I gave her the shittest look ever. Well I knew that already, I mean bloody hell, she can't stay the fuck away from me and now she actually tells me that she wants to kiss me? What the fuck? I can't deal with this.

**"You're gay?"** I asked her suprised.

**"No. Just.. I'm sorry"** I carried on giving her my shit look.

**"Yeah me too"** I was sorry because she had fallen for me, and I was sorry for her to be honest.

**"Shit"** I heard her say quietly to herself. I walked off and went home.

The next morning we all met back up so that Thomas could have all of his money. I came down and I felt awful with the £10 that I gave him, everyone else gave him loads because they sold everything and I only sound one bag, fucking stupid Naomi. On the goodside, Emily had not come anywhere near or attempted to talk to me, she hasn't even looked at me as far as I've noticed. Katie hasn't said a word either. How great is my day today? I'm actually being serious. Johnny White showed up and threatened Cook again, so Thomas got involved and challenged him, all of turned up, Thomas and our lot and White brought all his gang to a diner where the challenge would happen. One of the people who worked there brought out a plate of chilli's, really hot peppers. Johnny ate one and challenged Thomas who then ate about half the plate in one, Johnny tried to eat the same amount and he lost. Thomas revealed that he wasn't allowed to eat these back home or something like that so he glad to be able to finally eat them because he actually loved them which was a good thing for us. After Thomas won, we all went back to his flat that he no longer had to pay for. We drank and had our drugs and had our innocent little cigarettes and we all had a laugh. I sat on the floor smoking a fag and a spliff, the pleasure of drugs is all that I can say. Thomas left the room for some reason, and it must be because of Panda because she wasn't in the bloody room. Well that's going to be interesting.

The doorbell rang and we were all running riot in his flat. We were all drinking and smoking when his mother was at the door, I heard Panda mention something about her bra so I walked and found them all, We all stood together smoking and doing whatever else and Thomas shed a tear, his mother was sending him back home and we all stood there not being able to say anything at all. We had just lost one of our friends and Panda had lost the only guy she had ever fucking liked.


	5. The Party

I turned up and Pandora's house after a half an hour walk. Wish I coul've got a bus but I forgot to ask where the stops where and all of that stuff because I'm really clever obviously. I stopped and heard singing, what the fuck, why the fuck are they all fucking singing about fucking brownies?

**"Fucking hell"** I said to myself, with a four pack of beer under one arm and a bottle of some other crap in the other hand. I looked around and there was some old guy staring at me. **"Yes"** I asked.

**"Nothing young lady. I have nothing to say to you at all"** He said and then continued to cut the hedge with his shears. Old git. I turned back around to the house.

**"Hi"**

**"Jesus."** Why was she always here, always stood behind me, I'm sure she hides in the bushes or something and just waits for me or something completely stupid like that, well I'm hoping that she doesn't do that but come on, what are the odds of her showing up at the same time as me huh? I just turned around and smiled.

**"Never been to a pajama party before so I brought Vodka, is that right?"** She asked me. I shrugged. Like I fucking knew because you know, I obviously spend all of my time going to silly little pajama parties. My god, I hope I don't look like the type that does. If I do then I think I will seriously cry, and I haven't cried in years. **"I don't wear pajamas" **She then told me, I hope that's not a line she's trying to drop and I hope to god that she's not trying to flirt with me because if she is, then that was really, really bad. Although, I did find myself looking away and smiling. I looked over to the hedge again and then looked back.

**"I don't know why she invited me anyway, I hardly know her"** I told Emily. She kind of just bit her lip before telling me that she had asked Panda to invite me, how cute. The girl who has the biggest crush on me asked someone to invite me to a pajama party. Fucking gay or what? I gave her a look. **"I thought we sorting this out?"** I asked.

**"No I didn't mean like, It doesn't hurt to get to know each other does it?"** She said.

**"Emily.."** I started.

**"We're in the same class, we'll be hanging out for the next two years"** She interrupted. I hate people interrupting me so I'm going to interrupt her.

**"Gonna tell anyone you're gay anytime soon?"** Hah, that put her into shock.

**"What?"** She replied in a confused manner. **"I'm not, I'm not gay" **I sighed and smiled. I know her better than she knows herself...

**"Tell you what Em, you haven't really thought this through have you?"** She replied with a simple no, I decided to carry on and set everything straight. **"So can I just say, me not muff muncher, me cock cruncher." **I think that's one of the worst lines that I've ever come out with but at the same time it's actually rather good. I turned and walked towards the door.

**"You getting any cock?"** She asked rather bitterly.

**"I have done, except he had erectile dysfuction"** I said whilst laughing. **"Seventeen times"** I said laughing again and this time, Emily laughed with me. It wasn't a fake and forced laugh, it was a genuine one. **"I was getting tennis elbow ya know"** I said and I made her laugh again, she was cute when she laughed.

FOR FUCKS SAKE NAOMI, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

YOU ARE NOT GAY AND SHE IS NOT CUTE!

That old guy was looking at us in shock and disbelief, what the fuck is this guy's problem?

**"Yes?"** I asked him, annoyed. **"Can I help you with something?"** I asked again, my voice getting gradually higher, Ems then turned around too.

**"No, This is a quiet Cul-De-Sac"** He started cutting the hedges again, ignorant cunt. **"And you are disgraceful young women." **How typical of an old guy to say that.

**"Yeah? So go fuck yourself"** I repled to him, Ems smiled and held back her laughter**. "Tosser"** I said under my breath. At this point, Panda answered the door and threw the bottle and the cans that I had onto the front lawn. What the fuck? I fucking paid for that, if she breaks it, I think I may just kill her or something similar or along those lines. She yelled for her mother and announced us as more friends. God this girl needed to calm down or something like that, which is exactly what her mother made her do. I looked on in amusement, dying to laugh. We walked into the house after her mother and her. Panda kind of robbed us of our shoes and threw them into a drawer. Her mother said something and all I caught in reply was...

**"Yeah, Ems and Naomi are really good friends you know"** Bloody hell, do not let Emily hear that, she'll actually think that we are. I mean we used to be really close and that but we're only a bit close nowadays. I found it funny that those were the words that Panda used though, I half expected her to say something stupid about the past, but I guess that she wasn't totally stupid**. "Really good actually"** Oh fucking shut up Panda, she's really starting to piss me off already but I refuse to show it.

**"Hang on. Aren't you Katie?"** Her mother asked. Ah, Panda's mother did not know that Katie had a twin, well this just had to happen.

**"That's the amazing thing. They're twins. KATIE!"** Panda yelled. Katie came down as Panda made a slip up and mentioned Thomas teaching her french words. Katie just looked at me when she saw me and that was it. Her mother asked who Thomas was and seeing as though no one else was saying anything, I decided that I would make it less awkward and save everything by stating that he was my boyfriend. **"So yeah anyway, there you have it. Katie and Emily, completely identical."**

**"So are you interested in all the same things"** Now with that comment I just had to look the other way, that was too funny to be true, as if she actually asked that. Oh I will remember that one for a long time. Katie laughed.

**"I'm not sure"** Emily replied after looking at her sister. Pandora asked us if we liked Twister. Oh the fun. As if we're having party games. As soon as her and her mother went out of the room, we all just started laughing, this was going to be a night to remember, I can already imagine, we started to talk about absolute shit. We all went up to Panda's room and sat down on the bed with Katie on the end, Emily in the middle and me on the other end. We all just sat there looking at the twister mat.

**"Twister?"** I said simply. **"Are you shitting me?" **I asked. Emily just looked at me and then so did Katie who then opened her mouth to speak.

**"Don't worry, I spiked the chocolate brownies with MDMA"** She told us, me and Emily both just rolled our eyes, Now why doesn't that suprise me, she's like a drug lord is Katie, there has to always be drugs no matter what.

**"What?"** Emily asked innocently.

**"Yeah, appreciate it okay. There's fucking fourty quids worth in there"** said Katie who laughed and then immediatly after I laughed. Emily turned to me. Why the fuck can't she look at Katie instead for god's sake.

**"You think it's funny?"**

**"Well it is kind of"** I replied. Bloody hell, you can't joke with Emily Fitch around you. That pissed me off majorly.

**"So Katie, you gonna be nice to me now we're twister pals, Promise not to grab your minge and everything"** I said. We both burst out laughing and I knew the comeback would happen.

**"Okay ha-ha. Hands off the muff and we're sorted."** More laughing ensued.

**"Gotcha, no buffing the beaver"** I said, coming out with one of the randomest things ever.

**"No groping the growler"** She replied, even more randomly.

**"Don't tickle on my tinkle"** I said whilst laughing.

**"Okay I won't fluff up your flange."** She replied to me, also laughing. This is when I looked at Emily who had tears in her eyes, she deserved it really, she shouldn't have pissed me off the way that she did, she was just fucking asking for it. There's no reason to get upset about it or anything, it was only a bloody little joke for christ's sake.

**"You done?"** She asked Katie.

**"Yeah, we're double done with the DNA dump"** Katie doesn't half come out with some random shit. Oh bloody hell, Pandora came back in with the blasted pajama's. I think this could be the worst part of the day/night party thing so far. I get the one chucked at me stating that I was "Sexy Poo" How lovely. How childish. Emily got a Brainy Poo one, oh joy, there were shorts to join them, I'm going to look like a right fucking twat I am, mind you, it's not like I've got anyone to impress. I stood over at the other side of the room and got the kit on, I looked like a right dork I did, then we all stood in a line as we finished getting these pajamas on andf Effy walked in and looked at me, I gave her a scared, please help me look and she took the pajamas and put them on without a simple care in the world. Haha, we all just looked stupid. Here come the brownies and the mother, she was fucked. We all took a few and they were amazing, I don't know whether it was the actual brownie that tasted good or the drugs. Some random music came on.

**"This is good shit"** Katie said. Panda asked what we had done and I replied.

**"Just eat a cake Panda, It's going to be a long night."** and then took another bite of the brownie. Pandora's mother was acting rather strange, she was really, really fucked. We were all pretty fucked after having 5 or 6. Emily smiled at me and I returned the smile. Now this was funny, this was going to be a banging now. We all ended up yelling up singing Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi, we were all weird when we were drugs but at the same time, we were really fun and hilarious. Panda walked out of the room in tears and Effy followed her. Me and Katie went downstairs and she ordered me to:

**"Get more beer lezza"** I didn't even deny being gay at this point, what the fuck was wrong with me. I give up now, I'm intoxicated with drugs and I just don't care. I heard The Fear by Lily Allen blasting out as I walked out and picked all the alcohol up**. "Hurry up"** She yelled again.

**"Hold on, Hold on, Keep your vagina on"** I said to myself. She was an impatient bitch.

**"So what do you want Ems? Peano Gorgio? Or Cider.. ob..livion?"** I asked her, you could just tell that I was fucked off the drugs, my voice went a bit funny even as well and I was struggling on my words and reading. She looked at me.

**"Anything. Just give me a fucking..."** she said, taking deep breaths. "Just give me a" I looked at her, I think I know what's going to happen, I think I really do but you can never be too sure. Yeah I was right, she leaned in and kissed me then pulled away.

**"Oh, it's just the drugs right?"** I asked. She nodded, I didn't believe her but I smiled anyway and we both leaned in this time and we had a right good old kiss. Her lips are really smoft and she tastes absolutely amazing. I think drugs make me a bit gay to be honest because I don't really feel like this any other time of the day except when I'm on drugs. Actually, I seemed to be loving this. She pulled away and I was shocked.

**"You liked that"** She told me simply. I looked at her and bit my lip. So maybe I did like it a bit, but kissing always feels nice so it's kind of okay. I took a deep breath and pointed at her.

**"And you're gay"** I told her in my all knowing tone of voice, turned and walked away from her, I heard a quiet voice admitted it, I smiled to my face, I know all. We both ended up walking to this bouncy castle outside and jumping round on it. Bouncy castles and alcohol and drugs is one of the best mixtures ever, if you want to fall over a lot!

We both ended up falling over and Emily climbed on top of me and started to kiss me again, and once again, I was happy and intoxicated enough to kiss her back, I wrapped my arms round her and the kiss just deepened.

I woke up in the morning with my arms wrapped around Emily as we had obviously fallen asleep next to each other, she had a big smile on her face, and I had a big hangover. Brilliant, it was only about nine in the morning. As if I'd slept on a bouncy castle with a girl who wanted me to be hers and I'd been kissing her all night. God, I got truly fucked didn't I.

I got myself sorted and changed and walked back home and then went back to bed. I couldn't be arsed with this day at all. I had college at 2pm that day, I got through the day but only just, it was one of those long and slow days and I had three lessons with Emily, and she never even showed up. Not that I cared or anythign like that. Honest. What the fuck was going on with me?

I think the worst thing was that I did actually care, I knew that I was most probably the reason that she didn't come to college. Great. I'm wrecking her life apperently and now I've got the nerve to destroy her education. Well she shouldn't have taken advantage when I was drunk should she?

_**Of course I cared, I knew that I was the reason. I was fucking that poor angel up and I wasn't even doing anything to stop myself or sort it out. Back then I just didn't care, and that was only because I knew that I didn't have time to care and that I just didn't want to have to care about anyone and cope with anyone. I take it all back now. Those kisses meant everything to me. I knew what I was fucking doing.**_


End file.
